Gran Ejército de la República/Leyendas
El Gran Ejército de la República, también llamado Ejército de la República o Ejército de Clones, formaba la columna vertebral de la armada de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon. Con su capacidad de pensamiento creativo un ejército de clones es considerablemente más eficiente que uno de androides. thumb|left|Clones en Kamino Desarrollo y entrenamiento Las unidades de este ejército creadas en las instalaciones de clonación de Ciudad Tipoca en Kamino, los clones tardaban solamente 10 años en madurar debido al aceleramiento de crecimiento. El ejemplar genético original era Jango Fett quien, incluyó en su recompensa, una copia "inalterada" para el mismo; quien seria su hijo Boba Fett. A cada unidad es sometida a entrenamiento de combate intensivo, y a ciertas unidades con funciones especiales se les provee de conocimientos específicos, tales como pilotos, artilleros, fuerzas especiales, etc. Historia que representaba el proyecto secreto de clonación de la República.]] Al principio de la administración Palpatine (32 ABY), la República no tenía ningunas fuerzas armadas permanentes, aunque el debate sobre el restablecimiento de un ejército y una marina se había estado debatiendo durante décadas. En una época, las fuerzas militares de la República eran considerables, pero tras la Guerra entre Luz y Oscuridad, un proceso comenzó a favor de la Orden Jedi. Cada vez más, apelaron a los Jedi a actuar como negociadores. Pero con muchas crisis amontonadas, unos dentro de la orden comenzaron a sentir una oscuridad que viene, que sus números solo no serían suficientes para luchar. El Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas en secreto ordenó la creación de un ejército de clones sin el conocimiento o la aprobación de sus compañeros, en respuesta a la sombra creciente en la Fuerza, aunque su ejército pronto fuera descubierto por Darth Sidious, quien conspiró para usar el Gran Ejército de la República y poderes de emergencia para sus propios proyectos. Durante las Guerras Clon este ejército de clones jugó un papel crucial a través de los múltiples frentes en toda la galaxia, comandados por Generales Jedi la República logra numerosas victorias en contra de los ejércitos de droides separatistas así como derrotas. Pero la lealtad de los clones ya había sido dispuesta desde su creación, y a través de un comando de emergencia programado a todas las unidades, Palpatine ejecuta la Orden 66 que comanda a todas las unidades clon a sublevarse contra sus superiores Jedi, resultando en la perfecta aniquilación de la Orden Jedi. Bajo el servicio del Imperio Galáctico el Gran Ejército de la República es renombrado como el Ejercito Imperial. Organización y estructura de la República en Geonosis.]] Estructura de mando de las fuerzas regulares *'Gran Ejército'—10 ejércitos de sistemas, un total de 3.000.000 de tropas, con el Canciller Supremo Palpatine como comandante en jefe. *'Ejército de sistema'—2 Ejércitos sectoriales (294.912 tropas) lideradas por un Alto General Jedi (Miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi) *'Ejército sectorial'—4 cuerpos (147.456 tropas) lideradas por un General Jedi Senior (Maestro Jedi) *'Cuerpo'—4 legiones (36.864 tropas) lideradas por un Comandante Clon Marshal y un General Jedi. *'Legión/Brigada'—4 regimientos (9.216 tropas) lideradas por un Comandante Clon Senior y un General Jedi. *'Regimiento'—4 batallones (2.304 tropas) lideradas por un Comandante padawan. *'Battallón'—4 compañías (576 tropas) lideradas por un Mayor. *'Compañía'—4 pelotones (144 tropas) lideradas por un Capitán. *'Pelotón'—4 escuadrones (36 tropas) lideradas por un Teniente. *'Escuadrón'—9 tropas lideradas por un Sargento. Estructura de mando en las Fuerzas Especiales *'Brigada de Fuerzas Especiales'—20 grupos (10.000 hombres), comandados por el General Jedi Senior Arligan Zey, componiendo 10 batallones un año después de la Batalla de Geonosis. *'Grupo de Comandos'—5 compañías (500 hombres), comandados por el General Jedi Bardan Jusik (Caballero Jedi). *'Compañía'—5 tropas (100 hombres). *'Tropa'—5 escuadrones (20 hombres). *'Escuadrón'—4 hombres. Jerarquía de comando *Canciller Supremo *Alto General Jedi *General Jedi Senior *General Jedi *Comandante Clon Marshal *Comandante Clon Senior *Comandante Jedi *Comandante de Regimiento Clon *Comandante Clon *Mayor Clon *Capitán Clon *Teniente Clon *Sargento Clon *Soldado Clon Vehículos de aire y tierra Artillería *Cápsula de Ataque Todo Terreno (AT-AP) *Transporte Experimental Todo Terreno (AT-XT) *Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada (SPHA) *Cañón Antivehículo AV-7 *Transporte de Artillería para Terreno Inestable (UT-AT) Vehículos acorazados *Ejecutor Pesado Todo Terreno (AT-HE) *Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno (AT-TE) *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A4 *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A5 *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A6 *Vehículo de Asalto Mud Caballería pesada *Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno *Transporte Personal Todo Terreno (AT-PT) *Infantry support platform *TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank *TX-130T fighter tank Servicio de apoyo en combate *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i) *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier (LAAT/c) *Low Altitude Assault Transport/vehicle (LAAT/v) *Mud speeder *Mud tow platform Vehículos de asalto aéreo *High-Altitude Entry Transport-221 *Nu-class attack shuttle *Senate Guard assault vehicle *Senate Guard speeder *Caza estelar V-19 Torrente *Caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo ARC-170 Infantería mecanizada *Transporte Abierto Todo Terreno (AT-OT) *Portatropas CR20 *Portatropas CR25 *Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno portatropas *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A5 portatropas *Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A6 portatropas Reconocimiento *Clone trooper in Phase II armor *74-Z speeder bike *All Terrain Recon Transport *All Terrain Scout Transport *BARC speeder *Republic recon speeder *105-K lancer bike *A5-RX Battle Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' *''Las Guerras Clon. Volumen 1: La Defensa de Kamino'' *''Las Guerras Clon. Volumen 2: Victorias y Sacrificios'' *''Las Guerras Clon. Volumen 3: La Última Esperanza en Jabiim'' *''Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark'' *''Clone Wars Volume 5: The Best Blades'' *''Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' Fuentes *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' en Star Wars Insider 84 *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' en Star Wars Insider 86 *''Odds'' in Star Wars Insider 87 Notas y referencias Véase tambien *Soldado Clon *Soldado de Asalto *Cuerpos de las Tropas de Asalto *Jango Fett *Marina Republicana de:Große Armee der Republik en:Grand Army of the Republic nl:Grand Army of the Republic fi:Tasavallan suurarmeija Category:Unidades militares de la República Galáctica